


Седьмая печать

by liebemagneto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Чарльз не моргал, во все глаза смотря на Эрика — единственного, кто мог пролить свет на эту историю. И на космический корабль, собранный из металлических деталек, который висел в воздухе рядом с ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> «И когда Он снял седьмую печать, сделалось безмолвие на небе» (Откр. 8:1) — в Ветхом завете безмолвие сопряжено с приближением страшного суда, и когда будет снята последняя, седьмая печать-предзнаменование, начнётся битва добра против зла.
> 
> Написано для Cherik Fassavoy Reverse. Иллюстрации by Uilenspiegel.
> 
>  
> 
> [Зеркало на фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5089790)

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/m315nb9nupwyey8/%D0%B4%D0%BB%D1%8F%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0%20xmen.png)

Жить в маленьком городке довольно скучно — все друг с другом знакомы, от соседей ничего не скрыть, да и никаких из ряда вон выходящих событий не происходит, одна сплошная рутина.

Однако Чарльза всё устраивало. Утром он хватал велосипед и мчался в школу, откуда возвращался с друзьями, чтобы спуститься в подвал своего дома и погрузиться в совершенно другой мир.

Он сам обустроил своё убежище, раньше заваленное ненужным хламом, старыми газетами, пустыми банками и вещами, которые давно пора было отправить на помойку. Внизу его никто не беспокоил — родителям вход сюда был воспрещён, даже несмотря на то, что отец дома бывал редко, а мать никогда не покидала гостиной и постоянно ругалась, если кто-то нарушал её покой и чистоту светлых ковров на верхних этажах.

И именно внизу Чарльз устраивал вечера настольных игр. Ему нравилось выдумывать, поэтому он всегда брал на себя роль рассказчика. Изображал монстров, мудрых магов, прекрасных дев, заточённых в башне — любой персонаж был ему по плечу. Порой он так вживался в свой образ, что долгое время после воображал, будто обладает какими-то суперспособностями.

Например, телепатией. Чарльз даже придумал особый жест — прикасался пальцами к виску, чуть щурил глаза и выдавал какую-нибудь нелепую шутку, по достоинству оценить которую обычно никто не мог.

Телепатия казалась Чарльзу одной из ключевых способностей. С её помощью он мог бы по-настоящему создать свою вселенную или вообще проникнуть в параллельную, полную чудес и загадок. Он мог бы решить любую проблему, помочь учёным найти важное лекарство, остановить войны и насилие — да что угодно.

Но никаких сверхъестественных способностей у него не было. Чарльз оставался простым мальчишкой, чей мир крутился вокруг дома и школы — всегда по одной и той же дороге.

Обычно он старался никуда не сворачивать — их город окружал мрачный лес и такие же мрачные легенды. Чарльз сам, бывало, приплетал городские слухи к тем историям, которые рассказывал за игральным столом, из-за чего они получались гораздо страшнее.

Поговаривали, что где-то глубоко в лесу есть военный бункер, и в нём до сих пор проводили ужасающие опыты над людьми. Другие видели шестиногих зайцев и двухголовых лосей — сказок было множество, как минимум по одной на каждого жителя города.

Чарльз сам не знал, чему верить, но зачастую, проезжая по пустой дороге вдоль чащи, ему чувствовалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. 

Однажды на город обрушилась сильная гроза. Она потрепала электропередачи, переломала вышки и деревья, оставив жителей без электричества и пути к отступлению — единственную дорогу, ведущую в город, завалило соснами.

Правда, от занятий это никого не освободило, и на следующий день Чарльзу пришлось отправиться на учёбу по объездному пути, который проходил через лес.

Он ориентировался по компасу — ехать нужно было на северо-запад, а там тропинка приведёт его к спортивной площадке в трёх кварталах от здания школы. 

Чарльз смело крутил педали, пригибаясь и уворачиваясь от низких мокрых веток, которые исподтишка хлестали его по лицу. Чем дальше он заезжал, тем холоднее и темнее становилось вокруг. Не было слышно ни птиц, ни ветра — любой звук повисал в воздухе и всё замирало.

Он часто сверялся с компасом, и лишь отклонившись от пути, заметил, что стрелка неизменно показывает одно и то же направление, куда бы он ни поворачивался. Чарльз нахмурился. Сколько времени он едет в никуда?

Чарльз остановился. С одной стороны в лесу не было ничего необычного, но с другой — сейчас он лишь сильнее ощущал чужой взгляд, сделавшийся почти осязаемым. Где-то неподалёку щёлкнула ветка — Чарльз вздрогнул и обернулся. Никого.

Должно быть, какой-то мелкий зверёк, успокаивал он себя и продолжал путь. Рано или поздно лес кончится, и Чарльз выедет на дорогу. Наверняка он просто нарезает круги около дома, а компас барахлит из-за грозы и магнитных бурь.

Спустя ещё полчаса Чарльз наткнулся на высокий забор с колючей проволокой и опять слез с велосипеда. За забором — ветхое здание, стены которого посерели от времени, крыша и вовсе проржавела. Ни вывески, ни опознавательных знаков, ни людей — только нарастающий ужас в груди и желание поскорее убраться отсюда, бежать, не оглядываясь.

Чарльз не считал себя трусом. Ему уже почти тринадцать лет, за плечами — младшие классы школы, несколько выигранных турниров по шахматам, пара драк и куча синяков, маленьких шрамов по всему телу, оставшихся после безумных велосипедных гонок.

Но он, не раздумывая, крутил педали и мчался прочь, подгоняемый необъяснимой паникой, охватившей его при виде безжизненной груды металлолома.

Чарльз мог поклясться — он что-то видел.

Или кого-то?

Ничего вразумительного о том безымянном здании рассказать никто не мог. Чарльз, терзаемый любопытством, даже заглянул в библиотеку, чтобы изучить старые газеты и архивы, но — по-прежнему ничего.

Тогда-то он и предложил своим друзьям отправиться в опасную экспедицию и исследовать таинственную постройку — вдруг это тот самый бункер, которым пугали детей по ночам, чтобы те не бродили поздно по улицам?

Хэнку идея совсем не понравилась, а вот Рейвен сразу же загорелась и побежала собирать рюкзак. Казалось, ей было всё равно куда ехать и чем заниматься — лишь бы не торчать дома и не делать уроки.

День поисков выдался пасмурный и тёмный, Хэнк даже предложил перенести вылазку, но Чарльз только отмахнулся. Он успел позабыть о страхе, охватившем его там, у ограды, хотя вовсе не забыл о призрачном видении — именно оно его и привлекало.

Друзья потратили несколько часов, но так и не смогли найти тропу, ведущую к заброшенному комплексу. Он будто вообще исчез с лица земли.

— Мы нарезаем круги уже второй час, Чарльз, — проворчал Хэнк. — Может, всё-таки вернёмся?

Чарльз вынужден был признать своё поражение. Стрелка компаса крутилась из стороны в сторону, верно указывая на стороны света, и вокруг не было ничего необычного — скучные деревья с высокими ветками, да белки, изумлённо наблюдающие за непрошенными гостями.

— Ладно, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Поехали домой. Повторим в другой день. Я абсолютно точно видел это идиотское здание!

— Даже если тебе показалось, это было веселее, чем сидеть в школе, — Рейвен улыбнулась и потрепала Чарльза по плечу. Она вообще никогда не унывала и всегда поддерживала брата, что бы он ни задумал.

— Мне не показалось, — отрезал Чарльз.

Он недовольно постучал по компасу. Теперь друзья будут думать, что он совсем потерял контроль над своими выдумками и видит то, чего нет. Так, глядишь, всё закончится как в басне про лгуна, звавшего на помощь без надобности.

Чарльз разозлился и резко свернул с тропинки. Он должен ехать на северо-запад, именно туда указывала стрелка, и дорога сама приведёт его в нужное место.

— Чарльз, куда ты? — Рейвен поспешила следом. Хэнку не оставалось ничего другого, как отправиться за ними.

Чарльз оставил велосипед и нырнул в колючие кусты, пробираясь через заросли. Он чувствовал, что уже близко, что вот-вот достигнет цели и тогда никто не назовёт его выдумщиком. Никто не будет над ним смеяться.

Споткнувшись в темноте, Чарльз растянулся на усыпанной листьями земле. Где-то позади раздавались обеспокоенные крики друзей, отставших и потерявших его за ветками.

Он внезапно ощутил липкий страх, который обволакивал его и тянул назад, вниз. Чарльз подскочил и оглянулся — никого. Он предупреждающе выставил руку с фонарём, вглядываясь в кусты.

— Кто здесь?

Фонарь замигал, и Чарльз вздрогнул. Звуки стихли, оставляя вокруг себя пустоту.

Воздух становился гуще и холоднее, стирая цвета — и вот уже деревья покрылись изморозью, роняя с веток вовсе не листья. Пепел.

И тогда Чарльз увидел.

Это была высокая, бесформенная тварь, склонившаяся над жалобно плачущим оленем и пожирающая куски тёплой плоти. Вокруг неё — чернота, сгустки вязкой массы, которые скользили по земле и деревьям, превращая их в коконы.

Чарльз не двигался, завороженный отвратительным зрелищем. Это определённо не было плодом его буйного воображения, он не спит и не сошёл с ума. Но что ему делать, если существо заметит его?

Он попятился, не разбирая дороги, и кубарем слетел в какой-то ров. Застонал, шаря руками по земле, пока не осознал, что это не трава и не ветви смягчили удар. Трупы. Десятки погибших животных, облепленные мухами и смотрящие своими сухими глазами в небо.

Чарльз вскрикнул. Он прижался к насыпи и зацепился руками за корни деревьев, подтягиваясь и перебирая ногами. В голове всё смешалось, он не знал, что лучше — остаться среди мертвецов и сгнить вместе с ними или же выбраться наружу и попытаться улизнуть от хищника. Ничего из этого не было лучше, итог везде один — смерть.

Оказавшись на поверхности, Чарльз закатился под куст и притих. Существо исчезло, оставив ещё живого оленя умирать и истекать кровью. Где же оно?

И в безопасности ли друзья? 

Он не узнает, если будет и дальше прятаться в тени. Чарльз поднялся и побежал. Прочь от проклятого места, подальше от смрада и грязи. Ноги скользили по чёрным липким лужам, которые впивались в одежду и пытались остановить его.

Тьма окружала его, он оказался в ловушке.

— Нет!

Мгла ослепила его.

Чарльз не понял, что произошло. Ещё секунду назад он барахтался на земле, окутанный непонятными щупальцами, а теперь над ним нависают побледневшие от страха друзья. И кто-то ещё.

— Что?..

— Господи, Чарльз! Я так испугалась! — Рейвен тут же бросилась брату на шею, почти душа его в объятиях.

— Рейвен, ты меня прикончишь, — Чарльз усмехнулся, и она тут же смущённо отстранилась.

Он видел, как через ветки деревьев проглядывает солнце, слышал птиц и мелких зверьков, копошащихся в траве. Неужели ему правда приснился кошмар?

Чарльз перевёл взгляд от нервно болтающей Рейвен к Хэнку — тот поджал губы и хмурился, напоминая сейчас одного из их учителей.

— Ты кто? — глупо спросил Чарльз, разглядев, наконец, третьего. Это был мальчик с короткой стрижкой, одетый в серую пижаму, который с любопытством разглядывал Чарльза в ответ.

— Он тебя спас, — тихо сказала Рейвен, помогая брату подняться.

— Что… что это было вообще?

— Мы не знаем, но надо убираться отсюда.

Чарльз по-прежнему смотрел на незнакомца. Тот молчал, топчась босыми ногами на холодной земле, и сжимал кулаки.

— Как тебя зовут?

— По-моему он немой, — подсказал Хэнк, недоверчиво косясь в сторону мальчика. — Выскочил непонятно откуда, эта тварь сразу же испарилась. По-моему, он её контролирует…

— Хэнк, не говори чушь. Он всех нас спас. И он явно замёрз, — Рейвен многозначитльно указала на его ноги. — Нужно отвезти его к нам, — она поманила мальчика за собой и показала на багажник своего велосипеда.

Чарльз пожал плечами. Ему хотелось как можно скорее выбраться из леса, втроём или вчетвером — неважно.

Лишь бы никогда больше сюда не возвращаться.

Спустя час все четверо сидели в подвале за низким игральным столом и обменивались напряжёнными взглядами. Каждый наверняка обдумывал случившееся — необъяснимое и нереальное. Что это была за штука и как она сюда попала? Действительно ли она напала на Чарльза или у него начались галлюцинации средь бела дня?

— Такого просто не может быть, — наконец пробормотал Хэнк, озвучивая мысль, посетившую всех. — Возможно, мы попали на закрытую территорию той самой базы, которую и искали. И это было нечто вроде защитного механизма. Распылили газ или что-нибудь в таком роде.

— Или это был портал в параллельный мир? Я слышала, так бывает…

Завязался спор. И Хэнк, и Рейвен гнули своё — Чарльз молчал. Он во все глаза разглядывал незнакомого мальчишку, который сидел напротив и поедал персики прямо из консервной банки, явно не слушая, о чём идёт речь. Откуда он взялся и как ему удалось спасти Чарльза и остальных от неведомого существа?

— Это не доказано, Рейвен. Мультивселенная — только гипотеза, и я не верю, что портал в другой мир внезапно появился в нашем лесу. И что о его существовании знаем мы одни.

— Ты же сам говоришь, что мы наверняка были на территории той лаборатории, значит, мы не первые, кто о нём узнал.

— Слушайте, если эта тварь реальна, то мы все в большой опасности, — вмешался Чарльз. Он мог спорить до бесконечности, особенно с начитанным Хэнком, но сейчас его заботило совершенно другое. — Мы должны рассказать обо всём родителям.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — Рейвен схватила его за руку, удерживая на месте. — Они нам не поверят. И наругают, потому что мы шлялись непонятно где, хотя должны были сидеть дома за уроками.

— Она права, — нехотя согласился Хэнк и опять покосился на их гостя. Доев консервированные фрукты, он с былым любопытством смотрел на друзей. — Нам нужно решить, что делать с ним.

— Ладно, прекрасно, — Чарльз всскинул руки вверх, сдаваясь. — Как тебя зовут? Что ты делал в лесу?

Мальчик молчал.

— Ты говоришь по-английски? — вмешалась Рейвен, очень медленно произнося слова. — Ты меня понимаешь?

Он кивнул и снова уставился на Чарльза.

— По-моему ты ему не нравишься, — шепнул Хэнк и получил за это локтем в бок.

— Меня зовут Чарльз. Это Рейвен, моя сестра, и Хэнк.

— Эрик.

Все трое переглянулись. 

— Эрик… ты знаешь, что это было? — осторожно начал Чарльз, не зная, с чего начать. Эрик был недоверчив, его нельзя было спугнуть.

Эрик вздохнул, очевидно ему не очень хотелось обсуждать произошедшее и отвечать на глупые вопросы. Он смахнул с игрового поля фигурки и указал на него рукой:

— Это — ваш мир, — он перевернул картонку лицевой стороной вниз. — А это — его обратная сторона. 

— То есть… 

— Кто-то открыл дверь, — Эрик кивнул, — и выпустил стража на свободу.

В комнате повисла тишина. Чарльз сам не знал, как на это реагировать. Поверить на слово странному мальчику, который бегал по лесу в пижаме? Он ведь мог улизнуть из больницы для умственно отсталых, тогда всё встанет на свои места. Обычная страшилка, игра воображения. Что угодно, но не правда.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Эрик как-то недобро усмехнулся — Рейвен вздрогнула и теснее прижалась к брату.

— Потому что я её видел.

Он открыл новую банку с консервами и сунул полную ложку в рот — разговор был явно закончен.

Чарльз покачал головой. Кажется, от этого Эрика будет немало проблем.

Ночевать Эрик остался у Чарльза и Рейвен. Они соорудили ему кровать из подушек прямо под лестницей, в закутке, куда никто не заглядывал. Тусклую лампу поставили на пол рядом с его импровизированным убежищем, которое для верности занавесили пледом. Чарльз проверил — спустись кто в подвал, ничего подозрительного он не увидит.

— Спокойной ночи, Эрик, — помахала ему на прощание Рейвен. Эрик неловко помахал ей в ответ и остался один.

Чарльз нехотя поплёлся наверх. Он ужасно устал, но его ждала гора несделанного домашнего задания и куча вопросов, возникших после обрывистого рассказа Эрика.

— Как думаешь, он не сбежит? — спросил он уже на пороге своей комнаты.

Рейвен молча пожала плечами.

 

Эрик не сбежал, и в утреннем переполохе Чарльз успел занести ему немного домашних вафель и стакан молока.

Пообещав, что скоро придёт, Чарльз как всегда забрался на велосипед и направился в сторону школы. Только вот учиться сегодня он вовсе не собирался. Съехав с дороги, он задними дворами вернулся домой и незаметно проскользнул через чёрный ход.

Эрик всё ещё сидел на горе подушек и дожёвывал последнюю вафлю.

— Кажется, дома никого нет. Пойдём наверх, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Эрика не особого заинтересовал навороченный телевизор в гостиной, зато он с любопытством замер у кубка «За лучший проект», на котором красовалось название команды.

— Мы выиграли конкурс в прошлом году, — Чарльз хмыкнул. — Рейвен предложила назваться Людьми Икс, потому что я был их капитаном. Ну, знаешь, типа я профессор Икс, а они…

Эрик уже не слушал — увидев разбросанный по столу конструктор, он принялся изучать модельки космических шаттлов и ракет.

Чарльз включил музыку и плюхнулся на кровать. Он понятия не имел, что у Эрика в голове, но сейчас он походил на обычного ребёнка, которого куда больше волнуют игрушки, чем монстры, сотканные из темноты.

— Я всю ночь думал об этой… изнанке, — нерешительно начал Чарльз после продолжительного молчания. Эрик успел усесться за стол и теперь собирал конструктор, довольно быстро соорудив сложный корабль. — Получается, ты там бывал? Ты уверен, что это правда, а не какой-то эксперимент? И этот монстр настоящий? Как ты вообще… чёрт, как ты его прогнал? 

Эрик повернулся на крутящемся стуле и уставился на Чарльза стальным взглядом, от которого аж мурашки пробежались.

— Я просто хочу узнать, — пробормотал он и повёл плечами. — Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.

Чарльз не моргал, во все глаза смотря на Эрика — единственного, кто мог пролить свет на эту историю. И на космический корабль, собранный из металлических деталек всего за пару минут, который теперь висел в воздухе, как и положено космическим кораблям. Игрушка, покачиваясь, описала круг и опустилась удивлённому Чарльзу на колени.

Эрик вытер кровь со своих губ рукавом и мотнул головой — приёмник зашумел и выключился.

— Так. Я прогнал его так.

Чарльз присвистнул.

— А я всегда знал, что комиксы — это правда! — воскликнул он.

Эрик понятия не имел, что такое комиксы, и остаток дня они провели за чтением журналов — там тоже были суперспособности и параллельные миры.

И монстры, которые бродят снаружи.

Чарльз брёл в темноте, раздвигая влажные ветки руками, и напряжённо всматривался в звенящую пустоту перед собой.

Рейвен.

Он всегда чувствовал её настроение и её состояние — ближе сестры в жизни Чарльза никого не было. Они всегда были вместе, и сейчас, когда у обоих появилась своя жизнь, разные интересы и друзья, его волнение становилось только сильнее.

— Рейвен?

Его голос эхом путался в верхушках неподвижных сосен. Чарльз продолжал идти и повторять одно имя: Рейвен, Рейвен. Рейвен.

Он знал: его младшая сестрёнка в беде, он нужен ей.

— Чарльз!

Он побежал на зов, пока не оказался на уже знакомой поляне — той самой, с мёртвыми животными и тварью, пожирающей плоть. 

Чарльз видел, как чёрные щупальца хватали Рейвен за платье, опутывали её с головы до пят, забирались в волосы и стискивали грудную клетку так, что становилось невозможно дышать — он ощущал всё то же, что и она.

Он отчаянно вцепился в её ладонь, но темнота оказалась сильнее — Рейвен с криком исчезла в пустоте.

И Чарльз проснулся.

Испуганно огляделся, спрыгнул с кровати и побежал в комнату сестры. Толкнул дверь, даже забыв постучаться, и застыл на пороге.

— Рейвен?

Чарльза охватил ужас. Он бросился вниз, в гостиную, на звук работающего телевизора.

— Мам? Где Рейвен?

— Она вчера ушла с ночёвкой к Эмме, — Шерон пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Должна была вернуться. Может, осталась на ужин.

Чарльз скривился. Мать никогда не принимала активного участия в жизни своих детей, но сейчас её равнодушие пугало. С другой стороны, успокаивал он сам себя, Шерон не видела этой жуткой твари в лесу и не знала, что в их подвале живёт мальчик, который умеет перемещать предметы силой мысли.

Уже вечером, вернувшись из школы, в которой Рейвен определённо не было, Чарльз снял трубку и набрал номер Фростов. Оказалось, что его сестра ушла рано утром и с тех пор миссис Фрост ничего о ней не слышала.

Должно быть, Рейвен опять убежала в торговый центр, в котором так любила проводить всё свободное время, разглядывая витрины и примеряя красивые шляпки и украшения. Она скоро вернётся.

Чарльз не находил себе места. Он то и дело выглядывал в окно, ходил туда-сюда по комнате и чертыхался, пока, наконец, не решился спуститься в подвал.

Эрик жил с ними целую неделю. Он сидел, погребённый под комиксами, упаковками от вафель, пустыми бутылками из-под газировки и следил за летающим кораблём, который успел разобрать и собрать со скуки уже миллион раз.

— Рейвен пропала.

Эрик повернул голову — корабль рухнул на подушки.

— Я видел сон, эта тварь утащила её в темноту и… Мы должны найти её, Эрик. Ты должен мне помочь. Я чувствую, что Рейвен в беде, я знаю это.

Эрик серьёзно кивнул. Он, в отличие от остальных, понимал: Чарльз не шутит.

  


Из оружия у Чарльза был перочинный ножик, рогатка и запас камней, которые он подбирал по пути уже после того, как они слезли велосипеда и молча брели по лесной тропинке. Эрик держал в руке фонарик на батарейках, Чарльз — старую масляную лампу, найденную в подвале среди прочего мусора.

Чарльз поёжился. Казалось, лес немало изменился за эти дни. Бесцветный пепел оседал на ветках и листьях, слизь тянулась между веток паутиной, скрывающей гораздо более опасных существ, чем крошечные пауки. 

Эрик уверенно шагал много впереди, будто чуял монстра и точно знал, где он прячется. Они вышли на злосчастную поляну, и Чарльз поднял фонарь повыше, заметив в стволе одного из деревьев пульсирующую влажную рану — иначе не назвать, из глубин которой сочилась всё та же чёрная слизь. Она окутывала собой всё пространство, вытягивала жизнь даже из робких одиноких травинок, вылезающих из-под ковра сосновых иголок, и из птиц, случайно пролетающих мимо.

Чарльз опустился перед деревом на колени и с опаской заглянул в зияющую дыру. Прислушался и, сам того не ведая зачем, подался вперёд — тьма послушно приняла его, облепив со всех сторон, и поглотила целиком.

Он полз по липкому коридору, толкая лампу, пока не выбрался через точно такой же проход и не оказался точно в таком же лесу. Или почти таком же — здесь было ещё темнее, ещё больше пепла и слизи, ещё холоднее и…

— Рейвен?

Чарльз склонился, заметив зацепившийся за куст кусочек ткани — он тоже выглядел чёрным, хотя на самом деле рисунок был синим. Рейвен, она тоже была тут! Но как её найти?

Он двигался дальше. Мгла расступилась перед светом лампы, словно сжимаясь от страха перед жаром, исходящим от тусклого огонька. И лишь крупные ветки, сотканные из сгустков чистого зла, сильнее тянулись к нему, хватали за волосы и руки, пытаясь не то остановить, не то затянуть туда, откуда никому не удастся сбежать.

Чарльз вытащил нож и принялся безжалостно кромсать всё, что преграждало ему путь.

— Эрик? Рейвен!

Он крепче сжал ручку лампы, которая служила ему щитом и защитой, и замер на месте. Ему показалось, кто-то крикнул в ответ.

Чарльз побежал на зов. Он спотыкался, оскальзывался и с трудом прорывался через сумрачные заросли — туда, где мелькало тёмное платье Рейвен на фоне поседевшей листвы.

— Рейвен, это я!

Она обернулась. Бледная и обескровленная, с огромными перепуганными глазами, Рейвен совсем не походила на ту вечно смеющуюся девочку, какой была на самом деле.

— Нам нужно скорее уходить.

Чарльз перешагнул через зловонный труп выпотрошенного оленя и протянул руку, призывая Рейвен довериться и подойти ближе.

— Это правда я, — он улыбнулся уголками губ, не зная, как ещё привлечь её внимание. — Пойдём.

Рейвен дрожала, она наверняка продрогла до костей. Она неуверенно кивнула и, помедлив, сжала ладонь Чарльза — на удивление крепко, хотя сама едва держалась на ногах.

Чарльз порывисто обнял её, утыкаясь носом в спутанные грязные волосы, и облегчённо выдохнул. Он нашёл Рейвен, это главное.

Они уходили тем же, уже расчищенным путём. Рейвен нервно оглядывалась, Чарльз то и дело поднимал лампу над головой — он буквально ощущал гнилое дыхание твари, поджидающей их за каждым кустом. Интересно, куда подевался Эрик?

— Нам туда, — Чарльз кивнул в сторону дерева, мерцающего открытой раной портала.

Оставалась всего пара метров и — свобода.

Рейвен остановилась, её рука ослабла и выскользнула из ладони Чарльза. 

Чарльз услышал, как Рейвен закричала.

Последнее, что он запомнил — это чёрная пасть, проглотившая свет.

Он нащупал рогатку за поясом и зарядил её крупным камнем. Прислушавшись, различил тяжёлое дыхание Рейвен сбоку, и глухой рык, утопающий в чёрном вакууме леса.

Чарльз выстрелил на звук, хаотично целясь в неизвестность.

— Ползи, — шепнул он Рейвен, — просто ползи назад.

Куда запропастился этот проклятый Эрик?

Очередной камень просвистел мимо. Что-то тягучее и ледяное капнуло Чарльзу прямо на лицо, он сморщился, едва подавив рвотный позыв.

Монстр уже здесь. И это конец. Это действительно конец.

Чем он думал, когда решил забраться в лес? На что он надеялся, когда попросил помощи у неразговорчивого мальчишки, живущего в их подвале? 

Нечто обвило его щиколотки и рвануло вперёд. Чарльз зацепился за скользкие ветви, не ожидая помощи от Рейвен, жалобно плачущей будто где-то вдалеке.

Будь что будет. Чарльз нащупал камень в кармане и швырнул его прямо в раскрытую пасть, спиной навалившись на Рейвен и придавив её к земле.

Тварь взвизгнула и отлетала назад.

Чарльз неверяще распахнул глаза, заметив, наконец, Эрика, загородившего монстру путь.

— Бегите, — приказал он.

Чарльз подтолкнул Рейвен к выходу, позволяя ей выбраться первой. Он слышал, как мощные лапы безымянного зверя ломали деревья и вспахивали землю, как чудовище кричало, пытаясь прорваться к своей добыче.

Чарльз обернулся.

Эрика трясло — невидимая сила толкала его прочь, но он сопротивлялся ей, упрямо двигаясь вперёд.

Рейвен уже скрылась — она была в безопасности. Чарльз зарядил рогатку и прицелился.

Он вдруг услышал Эрика — его разум был открыт, и Чарльз понял абсолютно всё.

Он видел, как Эрика тащили по коридорам, как привязывали к креслу и ставили уколы. Видел, как Эрик проводил свои дни — в компании мужчины со злым лицом, который требовал передвинуть монету, а после — сжать банку колы, как он смеялся, когда взбесившийся Эрик убил двух медбратьев

Чарльз ощущал его страх и ненависть, горечь и желание если не вырваться на свободу, то умереть, лишь бы больше не сидеть в крохотной палате и не выполнять указания своих надзирателей.

Чарльз видел — Эрик больше не боится. Он готов пожертвовать тем немногим, что у него было — собой, чтобы спасти своих новых друзей.

Чарльз стиснул зубы. Ему хотелось закричать, попросить Эрика остаться, извиниться перед ним, но он знал: тот не согласится, он не принадлежал этому миру и должен остаться здесь.

На изнанке.

И Чарльз выстрелил.

— Как ты думаешь, мы ещё увидимся?

Чарльз пожал плечами. Прошло уже две недели после событий в лесу, а Рейвен до сих пор плохо спала по ночам и задавала одинаковые вопросы — что произошло на самом деле и жив ли Эрик.

— Спи, сестрёнка, я обещаю, что теперь всё будет хорошо, — он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб.

Чарльз не мог рассказать ей всего. Он обещал сохранить секрет, доверенный ему той ночью.

Эрик часто приходил к нему вечерами. Садился на край постели и с улыбкой просил принести ещё немного вафель и консервов, которые так ему полюбились. Иногда он оставался, чтобы собрать очередной конструктор, и послушать истории Чарльза о школе.

Чарльз больше не боялся заходить в лес — теперь ему ничего не грозит. Оставляя еду у сожжённого дерева, он улыбался и просил об одном.

Как можно скорее вернуться.


End file.
